The commercial food packaging industry has for many years carried out processes in which a food additive is used to modify a food product by imparting a desired color, flavor, or odor to the product. In the meat industry, this has included modification of a meat product during cooking of the meat. Typically, smoke flavor and color, and caramel coloring, having been used to modify the meat product.
There remains a need to improve the manner in which color, flavor, and odor food additives are combined with food products, and to improve the quality of the resulting modified food product. Problems experienced in the prior art include, among others, uneven distribution of the food additive in or on the food product, inability to transfer enough food additive to the food product, inadequate adhesion of the food additive to the food product upon removing the package from the food product, and poor appearance of the food product after transfer of the food additive to the food product. It would be desirable to provide a process or product which addresses one or more of these areas.